The goals of this project are to characterize the toxicity of six ?emerging? brominated flame retardants, to compare the toxicity and liver gene transcript patterns of these flame retardants to other compounds, and to provide data for prioritizing the need for future studies of the brominated flame retardants. These studies are in the pathology/data analysis/reporting phase. The NTP studies will provide valuable data to on a wide variety of endpoints to provide a thorough evaluation of potential hazards. Keywords: toxicity, brominated flame retardants, toxicogenomics.